Knight Rider of Konoha
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto... trying to escape yet another mob, stumbles in an underground secret lab of Knigt Industries... in it he will meet a new friend and guarding... A Naruto/ Knight Rider Crossover full of Epicness. Made on Knight Rider Tv show of the 2008 on NBC


Knight Rider of Konoha

I don't own Knight Rider nor do I own Knight Rider... just to let you know

Chapter 1: Meeting of times

My name is Naruto Uzumaki... and right now I am running for my life

"Die demon" yelled the villagers and some ninja's yelled

Naruto ran until he was trapped against a dead end

"Oh crap oh crap... I am soo dead in here" Naruto said as he pushed the walls in order to see if it was an illusion

as he pushed he accidentally pressed a hidden switch on the wall... the wall caved in and pulled Naruto into the unknown

As Naruto slid for a good while he fell into the floor with a thud sound

"ARG!!! Shit! My ass hurts" Naruto yelled as he nursed his posterior after the abrupt fall

as he looked around he found himself immersed in darkness... just as sudden the lights turned on... a bright light hit his eyes

"OMG! I AM DEAD!? They told me about the light in the end of a dark tunnel but I never thought it was going to be literally like that" Naruto said thinking he was dead

then he saw strange machines around... most of them turned on by themselves and an old man appeared... however there was something wrong... he was kinda... bluish and translucent

"Hello there... I am glad someone uncovered this place after so long... who might you be?" the person said

"I... I am Naruto... am... am I dead?" he asked a bit frightned

"Far from it boy... you are very much alive... though I can't say the same for myself" the person said

"Th-then... you are a ghost?" Naruto asked

"No my boy... I am a holographic image with a mind... I can think and answer you... however I can only interact with you like this" the holographic image said

"wh-what is your name?" Naruto asked

"My name is Charls Greyman... or was in life... however Naruto I am interested how you managed to find this base... I was certain everyone forgot this place existed after the great holocaust" he muttered to himself

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing... Naruto... please sit down and make yourself comfortable... and tell me how you got in here" Charls asked

After a short conversation Charls swung his head in dismay

"It seems humanity has not yet matured... how regrettable... by what you tell me I really don't understand why would they call you that only because you were born the day that monster was born" Charls said

"I really don't know what to do... they always beat me up... and tried to kill me more than once already" Naruto said "the old man tries his best...but there is always someone who doesn't really care about his orders

Greyman was silent for a while and had a thought... "Naruto... I want to know... why do you insist on pursuing your dream... what drives you to want the title of hokage?

"I want to prove them they are wrong... I wanna be the strongest ninja so they can eat their words... and prove them I am no monster... that I am just like them" Naruto said with conviction in his voice

"Well then... I think I might have something to help your dream" Charls said

*Wosh Wosh* Naruto heard

he turned around and saw a red light the was moving left and right

Naruto jumped "W-what is that?" Naruto said

"This is a new friend for you... his name is K.I.T.T" Charls said

"Hello... my name is K.I.T.T" the automobile introduced himself

"W-what is he... it?" Naruto asked

" K.I.T.T is the culmination of my research... his is a car that has his own mind... the culmination of artificial intelligence... a machine that can think and help humanity... or at least it was supposed to... humans ended almost killing each other... and returned to a non technological advances..." Charls said

"So... why are you giving me K.I.T.T? He will stick out like a sore thumb" Naruto said

"Is okay Naruto... I have a back story prepared for you and K.I.T.T so you best rehearse it so they will believe you" Charls said

"So... what can you do K.I.T.T?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto... I can transform into a variety of other cars as well as go over 325 miles per hour as well as defensive and offensive capabilities... also I have the ability to create three dimensional objects as well as scan radio frequencies and jam them as well... also I have been programed with many games in case you get bored and what something to do" K.I.T.T said

"Awesome!" Naruto said patting K.I.T.T

"Yes... I am awesome" K.I.T.T said

Naruto chuckled... for the first time he laughed for real... and not laughing like a mask

"Look out world here comes Naruto" Naruto said smiling

"Naruto... I must ask you to put this in your ear" K.I.T.T said

K.I.T.T then dispensed something into his ear...

"So.. what's this?" Naruto asked

"This is an earwig... it will allow me to keep in contact with you and have your location at all times in case something unsavory happens" K.I.T.T said

"Awesome! so... quick question... how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked

"There is an exit located a mile from here... it will allow you to exit the village will help to ascertain you finding K.I.T.T... according to my records... there is something called the art of summoning... you can state K.I.T.T cam from a especial summoning that doesn't vanish like the others and is permanent" Charls said

"Okay... however since you are not yet a ninja I will have to drive since according to your laws ninja's are considered as adults" K.I.T.T said

"Fair enough... Greyman-san... can you tell me more about K.I.T.T's abilities?" Naruto asked

"Well K.I.T.T has 2 modes... normal mode, witch is the one you are looking at, and attack mode... in that mode K.I.T.T's abilities are an increase of speed, weapons and regeneration" Charls said

"Great... this will help a lot" Naruto said as he got inside K.I.T.T

"Opening exterior door" a voice said

Naruto got inside and K.I.T.T revved his engine

"Passenger restrain activated" K.I.T.T said

K.I.T.T them moved and accelerated at incredible speeds... Naruto yelled in excitement at the speed

"We will be exiting the building in 3 minutes" K.I.T.T said

The bay doors opened and Naruto and K.I.T.T went out... K.I.T.T then did a sharp U-turn and speed back to the village

"We will be arriving in a few minutes... Naruto pardon me asking me this... but hsouldn't you get your wounds looked at?" K.I.T.T asked

"Nah I heal pretty quick K.I.T.T so don't worry" Naruto said

"We have arrived to our destination" K.I.T.T announced

The two sentries stopped the strange carriage

"Stop and identify yourself" the sentries said

K.I.T.T rolled his windows down and the sentries where surprised (the other one not so much cause he was used to all of Naruto's crap... he was (almost) immune to it)

"N-Naruto? What the hell you doing in this... this thing" the sentry number one said

"I found a summoning scroll and I managed to summon this... nice isn't it?" Naruto said

"... I don't have anything to say... I don't even know WHAT it is" Sentry said

"is a vehicle! And is really fast too!" Naruto said

"Allright... then just... just get in... please and no more of your crap... thought I have to say... the dumping paint on the jounin was hilarious... they had to spend days getting the paint out of their uniforms" Sentry number two said

Naruto and K.I.T.T entered and parked by his apartment and Naruto exited K.I.T.T and went into his appartment

"Naruto what will you do now?" K.I.T.T asked via the earwig

"I am just gonna go sleep... wake me up when is time for class" Naruto asked K.I.T.T

"I understand... when would that be?" K.I.T.T asked

"About... 8am" Naruto said

"That would leave you with only 2 hours sleep... will that suffice for you?" K.I.T.T asked

"I will sleep for 1 and a half hours... then I will change and leave for class" Naruto said

"Understood... good night Naruto" K.I.T.T said as he himself went to sleep mode

after the time was pass K.I.T.T activated once more and woke up Naruto... who fell out of his bed out of surprise

"Wha? What's going on!?" Naruto said half awake

"it has been one and a half hours since you fell asleep... it is time to go to your class" K.I.T.T said

"Ah... alright" Naruto grumbled as he washed his face and brushed his teeth and then ate his morning Ramen

After his "breakfast" K.I.T.T drove Naruto to his school and reached there in record time... however K.I.T.T's appearance cause a crowd of the kids and teachers to look at the car

"Wow! What is that!?" "Soo cool I want one!" many kids said as the door opened revealing Naruto inside

"Eh? Naruto? Is this yours?" a kid asked

"Man... this is way beyond troublesome" a (familiar) voice said

"Eh? Shika?" Naruto said

"Yo" Shikamaru said

"hey... whats going on?" Naruto asked

"Nothign much... just trying to avoid troublesome stuff... until you brought THAT in" Shikamaru said

"you know me" Naruto said grinning

"that is what is troublesome... you do way to much troublesome stuff... oh well...I will just catch some Z's at class... man I wish I was a cloud" Shikamaru said

"It appears that kid is what my data base calls... slacker am I right?" K.I.T.T asked

"That is correct K.I.T.T... but her is really smart... bad thing... he is lazy" Naruto said

class started and Naruto was in for a shock... there was a test he was not prepared for...

"Awww man" Naruto groaned as Mizuki handed him a test.. that was 3 times harder than the other tests

"Maybe I can be of some assistance" K.I.T.T said

"Unless you can give me the answers for this I doubt it" Naruto said

"Read for me ALL the information in order to process it" K.I.T.T said

Naruto then read the information... but no one paid any attention to him... they thought he was trying to find the answer by reading it to himself a bit out-loud

"The answers for those would be...." K.I.T.T said as Naruto begun jotting it down frantically

"Alright people pencils down" Mizuki and I will be collecting the papers said the second teacher Iruka Umino said as he passed

Naruto was smiling as he handed the paper witch Iruka noticed

Iruka then told the kids to enjoy the free time to hone their ninja skills or take a break... the kids got out to eat their lunch and practice... Naruto however went to look for K.I.T.T

"Hey K.I.T.T... can you open up please... I wanna catch some sleep" Naruto said

K.I.T.T opened his door and then he noticed something

"Naruto it appears you have company" K.I.T.T said

"hey Naruto... you mind if I take a nap here? I am really tired and the other guys are being loud and troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Eh... sure I guess... mi casa es su casa" Naruto said

"thanks Naruto" Shikamaru said as he rested in the seat

K.I.T.T's screen then changed to a view of peaceful clouds

"nice trick... I like this view" Shikamaru said as he rested against the seat... and then it slowly went back

"better than being on the ground uh?" Naruto said

"Yeah... it is" Shikamaru said

After taking a nap the bell run and both friends exited K.I.T.T

"Hey... thanks for the power nap place man... you saved me from those troublesome woman" Shikamaru said

"No problem... that's what friends are for right?" Naruto said

"Thanks man... really" Shikamaru said as he went back to class

"Naruto... I got something in order to help you better... pleace look on my glove compartment" K.I.T.T said

Naruto oppened and found something that looked like a dead skin

"This is a contact lenses... with this you will be able to relay live feed of images to me so I can help you" K.I.T.T said

"how do I put em on?" Naruto said

K.I.T.T showed on his hood a video on how to put em... and Naruto did the same

"Man it itches" Naruto said

"I am sorry is uncomfortable... but please bear with it" K.I.T.T said

Naruto blinked a few times and was now ready

"Thanks K.I.T.T" Naruto said

Naruto went back to class... Iruka and Mizuki where looking at him suspiciously

"Naruto... can you come here please?" Iruka said

Naruto looked confused but he went up anyways

"Naruto... do you see this?" Iruka handed him his paper

"is my test... is something... wrong?" Naruto asked

"no... that is the problem... it was done very well... too well... Naruto I know for a fact you don't know about this... and I KNOW that you did not copy from anyone... apparently someone gave you an advanced test... however you answered every question flawlessly... do you have anything to say about this?" Iruka said looking at Naruto a bit worries

"No... not at all" Naruto said

"Well... you got your top grades... congratulations... I will take you for ramen to celebrate... it seems even you can get lucky sometimes" Iruka said as he ruffled his hair

Naruto smiled and returned to his seat... however Mizuki was fuming inside... he managed to get high marks in an almost impossible test

Fortunatly for Mizuki Naruto's past performance still made him a failure... since his grades where still not up to par...

"damn it... I was sure this would help me graduate" Naruto said

"I am sorry to say.. even thought they had exponentially increased your grade by that test, it would been statistically impossible to pass anyway" K.I.T.T

"Geah... thanks a lot... you could have told me that before" Naruto said

"I am sorry... but you did not ask" K.I.T.T said

"wha-... but... arrg forget it" Naruto said as he just threw himself on the grass

"You sound...disappointed, was it due to your failure or the fact that I did not tell you?" K.I.T.T asked

"is... is a bit of both... I am just... so sick and tired to being a looser you know?" Naruto said

"you are not a looser to me... you worked hard, it was just an off day for you is all" K.I.T.T said

"maybe... look K.I.T.T I am gonna head out and sit on the Hokage monument... you can drive yourself around if you want alright? I'll call you if I run into trouble" Naruto said

"Alright Naruto" K.I.T.T acknowledged

Naruo sat on the monument and he sighed... he felt in low spirits

"hey Naruto... how are you?" Mizuki said

"Hey Mizuki-sensei... what's up?" Naruto said as he looked to his teacher

"Ah Naruto... I wanted to talk to you" Mizuki said

"EHH!? A secret way to become a ninja?" Naruto said

"Yes... you must steal a scroll from the Hokage... and deliver it in this location.. if you can learn a jutsu from it you will automatically pass" Mizuki said with a smile

Naruto left and went into the old man Hokage's office

Naruto stealthy managed to enter and was about to leave when...

"Eh? Naruto... what are you doing here?" the hokage said

"Ninpo kuchiose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled

the old man saw the jutsu and passed out from a massive nasal hemorrage

Naruto managed to steal the scroll and left... however K.I.T.T was close by

"Naruto... this doesn't make sense... why would you have to steal a scroll from your leader in order to graduate?" K.I.T.T asked

"I don't know... but if this is for real I will be able to become a ninja" Naruto said

"Naruto... would you please lay the scroll on my hood... I wish to scan it in order to have a reference so you may learn it in case something happens..." K.I.T.T said

"Great idea K.I.T.T" Naruto said as he unrolled the scroll on K.I.T.T's hood

Naruto after doing so begun to read the scroll...

"man... a bunshin jutsu? This is my worse jutsu ever... but oh well... I might as well learn it" Naruto said as he begun practicing all night under the vigilance of K.I.T.T

it was close to midnight when Iruka appeared to Naruto

"Eh? Naruto? There you are! I found you" Iruka said

"what on earth are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Mizuki-sensei told me if I trained and showed you a jutsu from here you will definitely let me pass and let be a ninja" Naruto said... Iruka looked surprized... "Mizuki said that?" Iruka said

"Naruto there is a person at your 9 o clock" K.I.T.T said

Naruto turned around and saw Mizuki and he was smirking evilly... Iruka pushed Naruto away

"Iruka... why you doing this?" Naruto yelled as a bunch of shuriken embedded themselves a few inches away from him into the small shack

"Naruto... Iruka is trying to protect you... I will do my best to help you two" K.I.T.T said

" K.I.T.T do something" Naruto yelled

"Who is Kitt?" Iruka said

"That would be me" K.I.T.T said as he changed into attack mode and 2 mounted gattling guns appeared and started shoting at Mizuki

"Naruto I recommend you two enter inside me now" K.I.T.T said

"Get in Iruka-sensei" Naruto said

Mizuki then threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki said as he threw the barrage at them

K.I.T.T deflected all of the attacks with his shields and repaired any damage

"You know why everyone hates you? Mizuki said

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled

"There is an ordinance... a law... that prohibits everyone to say about that..." Mizuki said

"What law... I don't know that law" Naruto said

"Of course you don't... that law was made to keep you ignorant of the fact that YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON!!" Mizuki said with a crazed look on his face

Naruto was taken in shock... then he held his head in pain and released his chakra in anger

"ARRRRRRRG!!!" Naruto yelled in pain

Mizki then grabbed his Fuuma shuriken and readied it to kill Naruto

"DIE!" Mizuki yelled as he threw it

however...

*THUNK!*

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka in front of him

Iruka then appeared to Naruto

Iruka was crying

"I am sorry... I know it must been really hard on you... the pain... the loneliness... I know how you feel... but Naruto... you must prevent Mizuki from grabbing this scroll... I am sorry... I couldn't do much to help you" Iruka said as Naruto scampered out

Mizuki and Iruka then disappeared looking for Naruto

**Somewhere else **

Iruka managed to find Naruto

"Naruto quick give me the scroll... is what Mizuki is looking for" Iruka said

Naruto tackled Iruka

"Naruto... how did you know... that I am not Iruka" Iruka said after transforming to Mizuki

"Because I am Iruka" Naruto said as he transformed back to Iruka

"Chech... why do you help THAT... that monster... he is the one who killed your parents... trying to be all noble?" Mizuki said

"I know that Naruto is a knuckle-headed... and sometimes and idiot... but... he tries his hardest... even when the other teachers put him impossible tasks and hinder him... he continues to work hard for his goal... is true... I hate the demon... but not Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki is not the demon... he is a proud citizen of Konohagure" Iruka said with a smile

Naruto was hiding close by and heard it all... his eyes begun to water and some snot came from his nose

"How sweet... now I will kill you and the demon" Mizuki said...

he launched the Fuuma Shuriken... but K.I.T.T drove in and blocked it... he opened his door

"Mr. Iruka... please get in" K.I.T.T said

Iruka was taken back that no one was driving the vehicle but nonetheless obeyed... Naruto then appeared and kicked Mizuki right in the face

Mizuki skid in the ground for a few seconds and then composed himself

"you got me by surprize... but that won't work a second time" Mizuki said

"Shut up... if you touch Iruka-sensei I will kill you" Naruto said... his eyes gave a death glare to Mizuki

"COME ON THEN DEMON! BRING IT!" Mizuki said as he came to kill Naruto

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled... the whole clearing then became saturated by Narutos

Mizuki then took a step back... he was both confused and scared

"Whats the matter?" all the Narutos said in unison

"I thought you would kill me in one hit! Come on!" they all egged him

"Okay... I guess I will go first then" they all say

"GYAH!!!" Mizuki yelled as every single Naruto punched him

**Inside K.I.T.T**

"Mr. Iruka please stand by for medical assistance" K.I.T.T said as he sprayed some disinfectant on Iruka's wounds... then he poured some black powder on his wound in order to seal it

"Sealing of wound complete... please see your primary health care for further assistance" K.I.T.T said

"what are you?" Iruka asked

"My name is K.I.T.T... I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand" K.I.T.T said

"You... know Naruto?" Iruka asked

"That is correct... Naruto is my driver" K.I.T.T stated

"Please... take care of him" Iruka said

"I intend to" K.I.T.T said "but please keep my conversation with you a secret from your leader... according to my readings of the radio waves there are some who might abuse their powers and confiscate me in order to mass produce me in order to use as a military force"

"I will keep this a secret... I hope you can take care of Naruto?" Iruka asked

"That is one of my primary functions... the preservation of Naruto's life... as well as any other I may encounter... my primary code is the protection of life" K.I.T.T said

"Thank you K.I.T.T" Iruka said as he stepped out of the car

"Iruka... I must say... you should be resting... please return to my interior" K.I.T.T said

"Naruto... come over here" Iruka said as he sat on the ground... his back resting against a tree "close your eyes"

Naruto closed them and felt something on his forehead

"Congratualations... graduate" Iruka said as Naruto opened his eyes... he saw Iruka without his headband... then he realized it... he had giving his headband to him

Naruto cried... K.I.T.T then interrupted as he took Naruto away from it since he had detected several human presences coming in

**end chapter 1**


End file.
